


【授权翻译】大部分工作如常  for Macx

by Flash2017



Series: 防火墙 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Psychic Bond, Series, Supernatural Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: 这几周都充满了压力，Bond出了一个又一个接连不断的任务，在MI6不断互相传染的感冒袭击了Q，在他连续不休息工作了7×24小时之后。现在Bond终于回到家中，疲惫不堪的军需官也被要求回家休养。现在Bond该抱怨了。当他某些方面的黑暗天性趁他不注意来到Q身边的时候，他只能不断自己探索解决的方法。





	【授权翻译】大部分工作如常  for Macx

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mostly Business as Usual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740049) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> For Macx.  
> A translation for part 11 of Firewall series.  
> Thanks so much for giving me an opportunity to share these fantastic seties with others.  
> I' ll try to do my best.
> 
> 感谢Macx授权给我翻译防火墙系列的11~16。我会继续努力的。

  
　　二月伴随着雪、冰雹、雨还有降温而来，三个接连不断的任务让Bond整个月都不在国内。有一周他切段了联系，关闭通讯，深度卧底。  
　　Q并不担心，这只是碰巧发生。  
　　当他的伴侣重新上线，Q只给了他一个简短的肯定，祝他任务成功，任务中获得的硬盘正在送来MI6的路上。从简洁的腔调和凛冽的话语能看出他这一周过的压力很大，很可能也很痛苦。Q没有问。如果James想说的话…Q会觉得他得了脑震荡。  
　　Bond从未说过任何任务的事情。他不让他的情绪外溢。他不会坐下谈谈。他只会用其他方式来告诉Q，他需要什么，他想要什么，他准备给予什么。  
　　这才是对的。这就是他们相处的模式，而他们相处得很完美。  
　　Q变得擅长理解他的特工，他也在与不被束缚的凤凰相处上更熟练了，当超能力面增强，喧嚣着强调他需要什么。  
　　现在他不会给他身体上的存在，但军需官知道只要Bond意识到Q在那里，即便距离很远也能准备用任何方式到达那里，这就足够平息Bond灵魂内那噩梦般的生物。  
　　因为他的双0特工必须平静下来，有效的收集情报。他总是在那里，他们的联系不是阻碍他的那种。他实际上让他变得更好。他变得更快，更强壮，也更…年轻。  
　　Q在手指拂过钥匙的时候不由自主的笑了。他检查了他的特工的位置，确认一下。  
　　现在Bond正在追踪某个人，他接收到了另一个简单的任务，Q知道这个任务将把他带去中国。  
　　  
　　  
　　在二月的最后几天，Q一直坐在那里，努力的恢复那个不远万里送到他手中的硬盘。它已经被删干净了，但他依然尝试着找出什么，任何碎片或者一点点数据。有人已经专业的把硬盘删干净了，只有Q才有足够的能力，尝试着还原。这是大部分Q支部的成员无法尝试的，因为如果他是正确的话，他总是正确的，一个错误的步骤意味着他会损毁整个硬盘。  
　　他和他的团队用了一周的时间来挖掘这个，在夜晚他独自一人的时候使用他的能力，挖掘出Bond带回的这个充满迷惑性的空壳子。一个技术通感者并不意味着他能有读取所有被清空硬盘上的丢失数据的能力。他必须使用系统来完成这个，他必须足够小心才能不失去它，他必须像婴儿学走路一样，小心的看着他踩着的地方。  
　　这个过程是沉闷的、令人烦心，以及很头痛的。  
　　他是Q支部的头，他必须把精力分散给别的项目，他必须分配人，他必须注视着研发部门，他也有个特工要管。Q从未考虑过把Bond交给其他的支援官。Bond不可能接受，很可能会怀疑技术通感者出了问题。而新的管理员也不会感谢Q。  
　　Bond是支援官的噩梦。他在执行任务的时候就是个威胁。他爱出格并惊吓他的支援官们。  
　　哦不，最好别这样。其他支援官们都会感谢的，一个年轻的女人，MI6的新鲜血液，学习如何管理双0特工的课程，被录取了。Lydia McCormack是一个有明亮眼睛的、热情的，富有学识的女孩。她的理论知识有完美的分数，做了6个月的外勤特工，她的表现是教科书级别的。她像海绵一样吸收知识，擅长社交，与其他特工合作的很好，但有些评论把她留在了联络的另一端，而不是行动的中心。  
　　McCormick已经接受了这个，展示了她是一位真正的好特工。  
　　Q礼貌的减少了她的供给，然后让她和003一起工作，003已经快速了赶上了训练测试，领先了新管理员一步。在这周的最后一天，McCormick终于知道世界上所有的理论知识都赶不上现实中的经验。  
　　是的，虽然她曾经作为特工完成过任务，但不像这次。她总表现的像个新手、助手、伙伴。现在她被需要做一些别的，它也许比她接手的其他特工的任务更有压力。  
　　Q不情不愿的把她送到大洋彼岸，尽管她能熟练运用5种语言，在俄罗斯的时候就证明了她是一个有能力的特工。  
　　M是根据Q对她表现的分析来做决定，军需官要求用3个月来测试她，让她和不同的特工、双0特工和普通的外勤特工两两合作，然后他会汇报她的表现。  
　　M同意了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“这会是完美的学习经历么？”Bond问。  
　　Q在他追踪自己的伴侣在香港到处破坏的轨迹时笑了，平静的给他指出一条更安全的路来追踪逃跑的目标。  
　　::对你来说还是对McCormick特工来说？::他问，绕开平常路线，简单的脸上了他伴侣的通讯设备。  
　　Bond，现在骑上了摩托车，在交通道路上像在织布一样穿梭。“我想我能教她一两样技能”。  
　　::我打赌你能。在下一个出口离开，007.你曾经听说过她？::  
　　Bond沿着他的指示。“根据她说的。”调笑的语调能清晰的听见。“也许她自己就是个不错的老师，我喜欢一个新的学习经历”。  
　　::我相信她在介绍课程里听说过关于你的各种笑话。::  
　　“这有点言过其实了，Q”。  
　　::是的，他在这儿。他在离你两条街的左侧。那是条单行路。::  
　　Bond用一个刁钻的角度到左边，避开愤怒的按喇叭的司机们，依然在接近他们的目标。  
　　“也许我应该在我回来的时候跟她介绍一下我自己”。  
　　::或者没准你不该吓到所有的新支援官们::  
　　“我从来没吓过他们”。  
　　::你只是给过他们让人崩溃的受挫欲望或者恐吓。::  
　　“我教给他们，Q。他们以后会适应的”。  
　　::每次到最后都是我来对付他们，007.如果你事先想到的话我会很感激你的。::  
　　“我总在想你，Q”。  
　　他抬起了嘴角，微笑了一下，这是那些话打动了他的证据。  
　　::请想想完整的归还我的设备，那样我会非常感谢的。::  
　　“他在哪儿？”  
　　Q慢慢转身，对悄无声息接近他的Tanner点了下头。他没有被突如其来的声音吓到。Q位自己骄傲，他没有像个新人一样被吓到，总是一切尽在掌握、  
“现在正在香港的郊区，跟踪Romanov，并已经损坏了多种财产”。  
　　Tanner叹气。“这不新鲜了。Romanov知道那些计划么？”  
　　“Bond猜他知道。如果他是一个明显用来分散我们对另一个目标注意的人的话，他做得挺好”。  
　　Q看了他一眼，然后点点头。  
　　  
　　20分钟后Bond抓住了Romanov，得到了计划。  
　　  
　　3小时候，他在回英国的路上，尽管他应该因为一个新任务绕道柏林，但他优先回了家。  
　　Bond泰然自若的这么做了。  
　　Q简单的确保他订到了住处，有确认他的特工到达那里的文件，那辆车也准备好了。他还删除了所有双0特工呆在柏林而不是飞回家的证据，为他准备新的身份，准备一切Bond需要用的东西。  
　　这些都是在一天内完成的。  
　　***  
　　天因为乌云密布显得阴沉沉的，风很冷，落叶随着狂风不断在街上起舞。  
　　Charles Barker，Q支部的二把手，让Q告知他在这周接下来的几天他不该做，因为他是一个完全失去健康的人，感谢病毒性感冒这个漏洞抓住了整个国家。办公室都快空了，学校里只有1/3的学生还坚持上课，医生的办公椅挤满了生病的人，甚至MI6也在受灾范围内。  
　　Q已经不再去数他的下属有多少生着病交谈，或者仅仅是感谢所有带病上班的人。各处都需要他，作为一个管理者或者程序设计员，他还要削减不那么重要的东西。  
　　*  
　　最终M说要把他踢出MI6。他是少数几个没有被感冒漏洞袭击的人，尽管他看起来有点疲惫。  
　　“在我做什么极端事情之前，离开吧，Q。你已经累得精疲力竭了”。  
　　“我很好”军需官争辩道。  
　　“你该死的当然不好，快回家，Q”。  
　　Q没有生病。  
　　他只是累了，累得精疲力竭。  
　　只有少数人能够抵御流感漏洞侵袭城市。  
　　这只是感冒的季节而已。  
　　“回家吧，Q”M重复了一遍。“这是命令。Barker已经回到MI6，他能接手。你的部门不会因为你不在分崩离析的”。  
　　Q抬起眉毛，Mallory怒视他。  
　　“回家”。  
　　所以他回家了。  
　　*  
　　他成功的到达公寓而不是在跑出车里的时候出事故，尽管他感觉踩到了棉花里。世界看起来很奇怪，在某一刻甚至从他身边斜着滑走，好像他的一部分离开了，但主要部分还在站着。他的眼睛有灼烧感，大量咖啡或者提神的茶叶已经不够抵消他三十个小时不睡造成的后果。  
　　电梯升到顶层，时间长得足够让他把头低到膝盖。时钟在滴答响，他只是努力站着，注意不让自己从墙上滑下去。Q用拳头握紧他的钥匙，钥匙上的齿咬进他的手掌，一个来自疲惫和分心的欢迎语。  
　　打开门是个值得纪念的任务。  
　　他走进公寓，登上了自己的网页授权进入自动运行。  
　　锁上门，脱下夹克和鞋子。Q从冰箱里抓了一瓶水，当他把结冰的瓶子放在额上的时候打了个寒颤。  
　　幸好它没持续太久。  
　　床在呼唤他，就像塞壬的歌声一样。如果他把衣服堆在了地板上的话，那就这样吧。他关心不到这个了。  
　　Q感到世界又倾斜了，与他不再同步，或许他不跟世界同步了。这是令人眼花缭乱的，令人困扰的，当他在地毯上爬行的时候，真实什么的都是以后再想的东西。他只是闭上眼睛，一切看起来都在滑走。  
　　一切。  
　　*  
　　他在大门被打开和关上的时候没醒。  
　　他没听到有人进入公寓的脚步声。  
　　他在卧室的门打开，另一个人进来的时候没反应。  
　　Q继续睡着；他相信他公寓很安全。  
　　*  
　　Bond看着床上的人。他看着那苍白、没刮胡子的人笑了，疲惫被清晰的写在身体的每一个线条上。无拘无束的头发比往常更乱，有一缕贴在额头上。衣服脱的到处都是，但他不关心这个。  
　　双0特工几小时前就回来了。当他回来归还装备的时候，Q支部都快空了。他对自己的军需官不在那儿感到很吃惊。站在那儿的是一个年轻的正在盯着Bond看的书呆子，尽管他克制自己不要这样，在特工礼貌的询问他Q在哪儿的时候都快结巴了。  
　　年轻，他沉思着。不总是代表他们会怎样。容易被惊住，更容易被瞟一眼就吓到。  
　　Bond已经向Tanner汇报了任务，Tanner看起来都快热死了。他已经病了一周，还没能回到原来的状态，但看起来已经足够像往常一样帮那些还没回来的人完成任务。凤凰从不生病，所以Bond也不会和咳嗽、吸鼻子、发烧联系起来。Q也没生过病，尽管可能这不是技术通感者的超能力。  
　　现在他回家了，和沉睡在他们床上的Q一起。  
　　凤凰久久未动，只是看着他的伴侣，看着那个他不敢想象离开他会如何的人。对于这样一个凶猛的、致死的、吓人的生物，它现在是…温顺的。看着Q纤细的身形，柔软的、温暖的沉睡着，凤凰现在已经不再是噩梦般的恐怖了。  
　　Bond体内的有些东西在温暖中蜷缩起来，因为眼前这一幕。Q是他拥有和需要的一切。没有任何事物和人能代替他。  
　　他这样的生物，他灵魂中的东西，大声咆哮着。它是坚硬冰冷的，充满了烈火和对流血、暴力的饥饿。它在很多方面需要Q，除了暴力。它想要它的伴侣安全。它想要他一直在他身边，只为了Bond。  
　　他的。  
　　Q是他的。  
　　没有任何其他人能够拥有他。  
　　特工脱下衣服，滑进大双人床里，眼睛没离开他的伴侣，他的锚，他的平衡与一切。Q甚至没被惊醒。他彻底的疲惫和被耗尽了。  
　　凤凰柔软的低声呢喃，看着沉睡的军需官，那双苍白湛蓝的眼睛看着他，所有的线条和所有轻声的呼吸。  
　　他想念Q。他的声音，玩笑，通过联络线的表现。Bond在没有管理员的时候也能表现的游刃有余，但如果他必须要听从某人，他某人指引他的话，那必须是Q。  
　　他信任他，虽然他从未提起。  
　　他们被在各种层面的绑在一起，再也不会有另一个伴侣。他会在工作中扮演好角色，睡任何他需要睡的人，来达到他的目标，但他们毫无意义。只有Q是有意义的。  
　　只是待在那儿，近距离的，没有碰触的，就给了凤凰难以置信的、深入灵魂的平静。所有的压力都从Bond的肌肉中溜走，他感受到了放松，当然的。在这里，它甚至更强大了，它就是个充满力量的生物，是充满黑暗、恐惧和噩梦的深渊。  
　　但它现在是被驯服的。  
　　它表现得柔软，尽管伸出了锋利的爪子。它快要咕咕叫，低声哼哼，卷起自己然后享受此刻。翅膀慵懒的张开，爪子微微弯曲，保护性的，准备好好守护它的伴侣。  
　　我的。我拥有的。我需要保护的。  
　　Bond笑了。  
　　他属于我，并不只是个声明。这不是单方面的，他也不是要征服。Q不是顺从的，把好的给予Bond，他享受着特工表现出的挑战。  
　　笑容扩大了。  
　　他挪得更近，感受着伴侣温热的身体。当Q感觉到谁在他身边的时候，他会把自己蜷进另一具身体。James温柔的把手指插入乌黑的头发，在他的太阳穴上印上一个吻。  
　　Q快要叹息了。  
　　Bond平静下来，让他的伴侣依偎的更近，然后他闭上眼。  
　　是的，他很享受这一刻。  
　　***  
　　Q在新的一天醒来，中午，从外面洒进来的阳光几乎要把他弄得看不见了。他眨眨眼，有点困惑于这些光线。他的大脑布满糊状的、胶着的东西，拒绝正常的运转。他没因此感到焦躁，因为他能感受到他的网络，他的技术通感围绕着他。他也不在危险的境地，除了他半梦半醒的状态。  
　　作为一个技术通感者，Q在过去几年有所进步。他找到自己的锚，他已经找到了能接受它的新路径，包容它，让它成长。他把这归功于他的锚，归功于James。像Q这样的超能力者没有限制，但他已经设置了他自己的界限，他现在不会跨过界限。没有了锚，他独自一人时很容易迷失。  
　　Bond经常出国，并不能帮他努力跨过那些自己给自己设置的边界线。但这就是他们，Q也总是会很注意它的。  
　　像婴儿一样走路，在每一次尝试中。  
　　在年轻人的平衡影响下，凤凰看起来也在不断成长，James已经重新成为了一个像过去那样的特工。他已经真正的活了过来。  
　　他们就是这么简单。两个非常不同的男人，两个非常不同的超能力者，有他们各自的限制。用他们各自的速度不断进化。Q从未因它而产生消极心理；他也没有感到愤怒或者嫉妒。他知道他的脑需要决定超越他自己的发展的话，他就会变成植物人；他的心也会迷失在环绕着他的技术通感中。  
　　不，最好缓缓而安全的，而不是快速和令人遗憾的。  
　　现在这些想法并不真的在他脑袋里。这几乎是一个流畅的想法，除了他思考自己怎么睡到日上三竿的。  
　　他滚下了床，像机器人一样蹒跚进了浴室。镜子里那张苍白的、没刮胡子的脸看起来真不像他。  
　　单单把这个让他看起来像陌生人的胡子刮掉不能让他变得更像Q，现在，没什么能做到这个。  
　　Well，也许洗澡有用。  
　　Q洗了个长时间的、热乎乎的澡，感觉又好了一点，当他最后把自己擦干之后，他感觉自己有能力拿起剃刀了。他不喜欢用Bond的这个古老的方法，但他在迷迷糊糊的状态下使用电子设备…也是个挑战。  
　　他控制着自己不要跑到梳妆台、床或者墙边穿衣服。他仅仅拾起自己附近地板上躺着的衣服，滑进宽松的衣服里。他的大脑没有分辨颜色或者尺寸，甚至是那件衬衫对他来说太大了，但他最终路过敞开的起居室，走向厨房。  
　　Q注意到的第一件事就是天有点晚了。起居室和厨房里没让人眼盲，太阳比中午的时候低了点。  
　　第二，那儿有咖啡的香味。还有烤肉。有点好奇。  
　　第三，那儿有个James Bond。  
　　在餐桌旁坐着的，正在读报纸，穿着毛衣的Bond。  
　　Q眨眨眼。  
　　冰冷的眼睛看着他，苍白，蓝到不自然。凤凰现在占据主导位置，Q看出来了。它像雄鹰一样看着他，危险，噩梦，比世上所有的超自然和超能力都恐怖，虽然…那儿有更多。那张粗犷英俊的脸被小心的训练过，但双眸中的火焰毫无差错的梭巡着他的身体。  
　　那是一个需求、温暖、持久，它毫不隐藏。  
　　Wow，Q的一部分想着，只是…wow。  
　　就像最初见到他伴侣的那一次，甚至更早，在画展，他从没被拉近这么强有力的气场里。那是他的工作，他熟练的完成它，斟酌语句，培训容貌。他从未试过令人印象深刻；他必须是他自己。  
　　吸引力来了，它爬上了他。星星之火主键转变为燎原大火，它没被控制，和远离，它也许永远不会。  
　　“Bond”他最后说。更像是个肯定而不是问题。  
　　他的伴侣什么时候回来的？为什么没人通知他？今天几号？  
　　Q机械性的查询。他的大脑还在工作，在自己的网络里移动是那么轻松。  
　　3月3日，01:27p.m。  
　　Bloody hell！  
　　“Q”Bond亲切的叫他，尽管他的表现更热情。他的声音有点咬牙切齿，比平常更粗犷。  
　　Q几乎能感觉到凤凰推的更远了，如果它想的话随时会出来。它不再只是在那儿看着了。它想要什么，但它还是温顺的，没被暴力复生后的饥饿控制。  
　　Bond流畅轻盈的站起来，他那么像一个掠食者。Q只能站在那儿，感受着力量和像被完美雕琢过的肌肉。深灰色额T恤没能藏住他了解的体格，他真的不必想象那被灰色裤子包裹住的双腿。  
　　James没穿鞋。  
　　它不应该那么有吸引力，特别当他不是骑在某些柱状物上的时候，但它就是有吸引力。  
　　Bond的腿很性感，在某些方面。一方面让Q的某些部分卷起和注意。它让他表现的像侮辱了他的定力。他正注视着他的伴侣，他的特工，那个让他有感觉的人。他想要他。  
　　他想他了。  
　　只是几周，几天完全的没联系，他表现得和感觉得想是某些被荷尔蒙冲昏的青少年。  
　　Q咒骂了一声，他成了一个饥渴的生物。一个月没有Bond，他都对他流口水了。  
　　又一次的，带着疑问注视Bond，那是一双同样充满欲望的眼睛。  
　　“Q”Bond嘟哝着，粗暴而低沉，他的声音已经充满所有那些特殊的情感。  
　　“007”Q说道，他们的游戏，像往常一样，一个充满挑逗的前戏。  
　　宽厚、长着茧子的双手划过他宽大的衬衫，Bond似乎低声表达他的感谢。他的唇擦过Q的太阳穴，停在潮湿的头发旁，军需官感到了不断攀升的欲望。  
　　这是James本能的一面。他的原始模式。因为某些原因。  
　　这些他不关心。  
　　他不害怕凤凰，永远不会被它的表现吓到，在他经常看向那生物的眼睛之前。James不会吓到他，不会的。这就是Bond的真面目，在人类外表之下，控制与距离。这就是这个生物，致命的，原始的东西，然后它是…Q的。  
　　没有其他的对它的描述。  
　　“你忘了你的眼镜”Bond嘟哝着。  
　　Oh.  
　　是的。  
　　Q有点惊慌。  
　　他没披上他的防护罩。虽然这就是他的眼镜存在的意义。不让他滑进令人着迷的网络世界，遇到危险。一个简单加密过的摄像机就能做到这个，把他拽进去，眼镜就是为了防止这个情况发生。  
　　但他在自己的公寓，自己家，不会有那些危险。他能保证这个。  
　　“我不需要它们”他说道，自动切换至有点严肃的语调。  
　　“你在这儿是安全的”超能力者同意他的说法，嘴唇亲上他太阳穴上柔软的肌肤。  
　　一只手滑进衬衫，碰上部分肌肤，Q袖长的手指环上强壮的颈部，把那令人恼火的双唇带进一个吻。  
　　牙齿夹着他的下唇，玩味的，调笑的，但专注。  
　　Q觉得自己起反应了。睡意一丝不剩，都在刚才被赶跑了，他除了自己饥渴的伴侣什么都感觉不到。  
　　他加深了这个吻。  
　　Bond吻了回来。  
　　当把自己从他怀里拉回来的时候，Q看着几乎是银蓝色的双眼，笑了。  
　　然后他的唇又被亲上了。  
　　突然Bond退后一步，Q疑惑的眨眼。  
　　“早餐？”他的特工问。  
　　又眨了一下眼。Damn！吃的，是的。当然。他应该吃饭。但他现在对别的什么更饿。  
　　从Bond恶作剧的表情里，他的伴侣知道了什么。  
　　  
　　  
　　当Q从卧室出来，Bond从报纸里抬头看，双眼落在依旧疲惫的年轻人身上。他注意到Q穿的是什么。旧裤子和白色的男士衬衫，几乎没扣扣子。  
　　他的衣服。Bond的衣服。它们都是属于Bond的衣服。他做完把自己的男士衬衫丢在椅子上，脱下衣服后毫无拘束的躺在床上。  
　　他的衣服。  
　　有些东西在他脑中结冰，集中注意着他的伴侣穿着他衣服的事实。对于纤细的身体来说太大了，但依然…  
　　凤凰感激的喧嚣着，双0特工从未感受到这样一股原始而持续的…从未。事实上，从未。这是一种新的感觉。这是超出预期的。这是让他振奋、温暖、沉淀的，让他想要一些难以言说的东西。  
　　但它包裹住了Q。Bond的衣服。  
　　他深吸一口气，坚固了一下自己的精神。  
　　Q看起来没有感受到他的心理斗争，还有些没睡醒和分心，看起来有些让人发笑。他没戴眼镜，让他看起来比他平时看起来更年轻。  
　　Bloody hell，我会抢过摇篮，双0特工在令人发笑的气氛中想。Q看起来甚至还没到喝酒的年纪！在世界的某些地方，Bond可能因为拥有这样一个年轻人陪同而得到一个或许充满嫉妒或许充满疑惑的眼神。  
　　但他不关心这个。  
　　这只提醒他，他们不是像平常一样的组合，没人会相信他们的关系非常稳定，他们的标记不只包括美好的性爱。彼此给予与获取的让别人嫉妒兴奋。  
　　Bond在他的军需官把落下的头发推回去并试着至少表现的像是醒着的时候，带着怜爱笑着。  
　　他不是。  
　　并不是渺小的。  
　　当然他知道Q工作了多长时间，他如何努力的让他的部门降低流感病毒到处散播造成的危害。他被委以重任，只为了在有人病了之后，能继续做他的工作。不那么重要的或者次要的项目继续进行，但是那些在外工作的特工需要信息或者装备，Q尽量做到最好。  
　　Mallory已经命令Bond回家，照看他们的军需官。  
　　Bond只是高兴的接过了这个命令。  
　　现在他看着他的绑定伴侣，除了抚摸、亲吻、感受他之外什么都不想做…  
　　他甚至什么都没仔细想就站了起来，拉近距离，双手滑过衬衫和肌肤。  
　　“Q”他嘟哝着，感受着饥渴不断攀升。  
　　“007”这是他无意识的回复，这让他更渴望这个人。  
　　他亲亲他的军需官的太阳穴，感受Q的触碰，感受他的回应。凤凰叫嚣着要求更多，想要占有那具他一个月都没能触碰的身体，但Bond把原始的欲望推了回去，他体内的生物，然后让他的需求更温和。  
　　Q把他拉进一个吻，它几乎足够让人失控，但他拒绝从军需官身上索取。Q需要吃点东西，喝三杯必须的茶，然后他可能需要再睡会儿。  
　　“早餐？”Bond问。  
　　Q眨眨眼，有点困惑，Bond差点因为交织着困惑和愤怒的表情笑出来了，就因为他停下了亲吻。他的军需官明显的硬了，等待着更多，而他们才刚开始，但是他正勇敢的试着把他的智商聚集回来。  
　　这让他更加的令人发笑，Bond感觉他必须先把Q喂饱，然后再让他们的欲望继续摇摆。  
　　Q抬起头。“现在都快两点了，是下午。我相信这是个有点晚的早餐”。  
　　“它不会太晚”James说道。  
　　Q盯着他身后微波炉里的大份早餐。茶就被放在旁边。Bond只需要打开微波炉然后Q过一会儿就能吃上早餐。他的眉毛挑起来了。  
　　“你真的还没睡醒”Bond调笑他，他的手还放在男士衬衫下，划着温暖的皮肤。  
　　他的衬衫，他的衬衫，他的衬衫，他的一部分一遍遍的重复着。  
　　Bloody hell，他这是怎么了？  
　　没事，他的另一部分嘟哝着，带着一点欲望和占有欲。他是我的。我一个人的！  
　　这言辞让他盯着Q的眼神变得飘忽，Q的双眼告诉Bond，他的伴侣感觉到有什么事情正在发生。  
　　“你想把我当早餐？”Q问。  
　　“或者一顿晚点的午餐，或者早点的晚餐”。  
　　“我需要开始喝茶了，如果你想放开我的话，007”他点出。  
　　Bond耸耸肩。他确实不想让纤细的身体离开他。他永远不会自称感官生物，尽管他喜欢触碰Q — 他非常喜欢，当他们独自在一起的时候 — 他不是靠嗅觉绑定的。所以Q穿着他的衣服，不意味着Q闻起来像他。他不是狼人。狼会专注于让他们的伴侣闻起来和他们一样。  
　　不，凤凰是用精神连接年轻的技术通感者的生物，无论他穿着什么都不会有所不同。  
　　但还是…  
　　所有一切交织在一起，他们分离了几个星期，Q柔软易推倒的样子，他睡眠不足的样子，Bond需要这个，然后衬衫…这所有对于原始生物来说，这太过了。  
　　它想要。  
　　Bond想要。  
　　他看着Q拿起茶杯，小心的喝了一口。柔软的嘴唇绽放一个笑容，让经验丰富的特工体内的某些东西从冰凉变成火热。  
　　就只因为他穿着Bond的衣服。  
　　Damn。  
　　“你还好么？”  
　　Q的疑问把他从思绪中拽出来了，他小心的隐藏了他的表情。  
　　但他没有任何机会能骗过他的伴侣。Q的眉毛抬起来，Bond正和他的无理需要作斗争，想霸道的揽过他，热情的亲吻他，把他推到桌子上…他强烈的把想法盖在脑子里。  
　　“James？”  
　　非常强烈的。  
　　“发生了什么事？”Q问，他的表情变得尖锐，他全部的注意都在他的特工身上。最后一丝疲惫的痕迹褪去。这是他的军需官转变成完全的支援官模式。  
　　“No”。  
　　“你确定？”  
　　“Yes”他磨着牙说。  
　　从他的情绪状态里感受到他可能已经无知觉无意识的死去，现在凤凰想要重新确认他们的联系。  
　　Q走进些，眼睛没离开过Bond的脸。凤凰在人类的表面下轻声咆哮。它想出来，它想要Q，Bond感受他下巴里的肌肉轻颤一下。  
　　“James”。  
　　他的手指抓住男士衬衫的褶边，把年轻人拉得更近，手掌握成拳抓住白色的布料。他擒住红唇，品尝着茶香，伯爵茶，和Q。夹紧变成啃咬，变得即可，变得燃烧着欲望。  
　　“我需要你”他呢喃着。  
　　Q用同样的饥渴和欲望回应了这个吻。“你拥有我”。  
　　“想要全部”。  
　　“任何你想要的”。  
　　“你，床”。  
　　Q笑了，“所以，没有早餐了？”  
　　Bond饥渴地笑着，露出了牙齿，看起来更加掠食性，一点也不温柔的。  
　　他的军需官也笑了，有点惊讶。  
　　“没有早餐了”他用歌剧的语调说，“你还会欠我一顿晚饭”。  
　　“任何你想要的，Q”。  
　　“你确定你还好么？”Q在回到卧室的时候疑惑的问。  
　　“好的不得了”。  
　　“Bond…”  
　　他的姓，说得像是个警告一样。双0特工用吻封住他的话。他真的没事，更需要这个。他的超能力面被平衡和安抚了，离它复活后那极其暴力渴求的东西很远。  
　　“我很好”他在Q的耳边低喃。“没什么事”。  
　　Q凑近观察他，最后点点头。  
　　Bond得逞的笑了。  
　　他的军需官回吻他。“你真是个噩梦”。  
　　“你总告诉我这个。但你依然在这儿”。  
　　“我在这儿”。  
　　他们又一次亲吻，探索和品尝彼此，手掌揉搓，轻抚，爱抚，触摸。  
　　Q顺其自然。  
　　***  
　　“这件衬衫？”  
　　Q睁大眼睛，有些吃惊的看着他，这让Bond露齿笑了。这是一个缓慢而让人安心的笑容。他是全裸的，在床上，床单上，漫不经心的。他感觉到轻快和放松，完全的满足。  
　　不管在哪方面。  
　　Q注视着他，就像他失去了他的心一样，然后伸手从地板上把男士衬衫拉起来。他看看它，然后穿上它。  
　　凤凰重新燃起了兴趣，火花透过Bond，他紧紧盯着和他一起躺在床上的纤细男人。Q身上还有他们激情的痕迹，Bond肯定他也有。他是凤凰，能够从死亡中重生，但他不能立刻愈合伤害。当然，比平常人更快，但不是立刻。  
　　“你是个噩梦”Q晃晃脑袋喃喃道，他的声音中有种温柔的东西。  
　　他抓住衬衫，把他拉进，吻住那美味的双唇，“你的”。  
　　“Nm，感谢上帝。不打算把你交给其他任何人”。  
　　Bond笑着吻住Q的唇，“有时候”。  
　　“并没有完全的”。  
　　与性没有任何关系的火花穿过特工。它是容易与渴望混淆的东西，但它更像天生的占有欲，回荡在他们的绑定关系中。  
　　“不”他粗暴的说，努力战胜想要把纤细的军需官推倒然后把他操进床垫的想法。  
　　Shit。  
　　Q露齿一笑，张开双腿骑在他身上，脱去衬衫露出身体，用手腕把Bond推到。衬衫打开着落下，让Bond身侧有点痒，冰蓝色的眼睛被难以抑制的饥渴点亮。  
　　“你把我脱光自己确穿着衣服？”他的军需官咯咯笑着问，更坚定的坐在满是坚硬肌肉的大腿上。  
　　Bond嘟哝了一声，紧紧握着伴侣的手腕。这不足以真正支撑住他，但足够强壮。  
　　Q弯下腰，他的牙齿擦过Bond长着胡茬的下巴，夹紧，温柔的咬着，而James慵懒的笑了。  
　　“你来做”Q咕嘟道。  
　　“Q？”  
　　“Hm？”  
　　“你在玩相当危险的游戏”他低声咆哮着，声音就像打破的玻璃，反映着他的控制欲。  
　　这毫无帮助，年轻人精准的移开了，有节奏的用自己的坚硬磨着Bond的。  
　　“我总这样做”简单的回复，运动升级了。Q用鼻子爱抚像是被锋利雕刻过的下巴，然后他重重咬住Bond的喉咙。  
　　凤凰转变了，想要占有控制权，但Bond拒绝了。实际上他享受着位置的变化。这不是第一次了，Q已经比以前更能体会到快感。他不在乎放弃控制他的伴侣，他的配偶。他完全的信任Q，他在两种位置上都能享受到。  
　　Q不管被握住的手腕了，用手指从Bond充满肌肉的手臂划过他的胸膛，调戏乳头，他的嘴和牙齿也跟随着手指的路径。不锋利的指甲轻弹一个坚硬的突起。  
　　湛蓝的眼睛现在更加接近苍白的银色了。  
　　Q凝视着原始生物，狡黠的笑着，然后低下身，让他的嘴得到他的奖励。  
　　Bond闭了下眼，没有阻止从喉咙溢出的呻吟。他用手肘撑起自己，双腿打开，看着Q成功的使用技巧、牙齿、手指和纯罪恶的嘴。  
　　突然技术通感者拉回自己，嘴唇红润，闪着水光，双眼暗了一下，粗喘着。他领会到凤凰只是刚刚被最后一只爪子坚持控制着，从绷紧的运动员般的身体中爬过。  
　　“Q…”Bond警告着，尾音像在讲故事。  
　　“你的”Q只是提议。  
　　他的提议被采纳了，用力的采纳。Bond进入他，平稳的移动到尽头，Q呻吟着表示接受。  
　　饥渴，叫嚣着这是他的，不会退缩。Q不会轻易头像。他退回来，扯开最后的锁链，让凤凰用它全部的荣光铺满他。  
　　他从未顺从。  
　　他也永远不会顺从。  
　　James笑着亲吻他，比希望的更温柔，臀部小幅度移动，但他的军需官想要更多。  
　　“我喜欢你穿着我的衬衫，Q”他嘟哝着。  
　　Q露齿一笑。“我会十分注意的”。  
　　Bond的缓缓动了一下，Q软软的呻吟着。  
　　“非常”。  
　　一次激烈撞击。  
　　Q抓住金色的脑袋，把Bond拉入一个一样激烈的吻，用力咬着他的下唇。就像是一个最后的引诱，Bond接受了。  
　　完全的。  
　　然后Q非常，非常的享受。  
　　***  
　　  
　　他们躺在一起，柔软的暮光从窗户中流泻而出，营造一个非常完美的时刻。James把手放在Q依然穿着的宽大衬衫下，爱抚着温暖的皮肤，试着不起反应。他的头搭在伴侣的胸膛上，听着每一次呼吸，每一次心跳。这是那么真实，那么让人安心，那么惊人的平和。温柔的手指伸入他的头发，来回穿梭。  
　　James都快放松的呻吟出来了。  
　　他依然能感受到绷紧的肌肉环绕着他，听着Q粗糙的呼吸声。他的手抚过爱人的肋骨，滑到臀部。Q困顿的动了一下，睁开棕色的眼睛，笑了。  
　　Bond回了一个微笑，继续爱抚着，倚过来，将他们的唇压在一起。  
　　“你还好么？”  
　　“不止很好”。  
　　Q慵懒的伸个懒腰，当被虐待的肌肉抗议的时候稍微畏缩了一下。他腹部的肌肉在Bond划过温暖肌肤的时候抽动了一下。  
　　Bond继续爱抚着，享受着灵魂深处柔和的感觉。凤凰把自己蜷起来，完全的心满意足。  
　　他也完全的心满意足。  
　　只有Q能做到。没有任何女人或者男人，他曾经睡过的，从未像他绑定的伴侣一样让超能力安静下来。Q凝视他，很可能感受到了那些想法。  
　　那些从未有过的感觉从复仇中生气，那些柔软，温柔的感觉不止与性或伴侣关系连在一起。  
　　James爱他。凤凰爱他。  
　　他感觉这是他事后最强大的一次。从纽约开始，从狼人的案子开始，Bond不能再阻止他自己。  
　　“James？”  
　　他看尽双眸深处，温暖的笑着。Bond弯腰亲吻他的伴侣；温柔的，充满爱意的，温暖的。  
　　“Q”他的亲吻经过他耳边的时候喃喃道。  
　　“你还好么？”  
　　他傻笑，夹住一片耳垂。“从未如此的好”。  
　　我爱你。  
　　Q的爱抚是平静，沉稳，让他在此刻集中精神。  
　　他们交换了亲吻。试着不要起反应。只是…再次确认。  
　　我爱你。  
　　“我需要你”James粗声说。  
　　然后我爱你。  
　　Q笑了，温柔和柔软的。“你知道我也这样感觉。不需要用语言形容”。  
　　“有时候需要”。  
　　“不在我已经知道它们的时候”。  
　　James凝视着他，惊讶着自己有多幸运。惊讶着M是那么的了解他。惊讶着它居然成功了，尽管她在看到计划的结果之前，已经去世了。  
　　他在下一次的亲吻中迷失了自己。这个吻是温暖、深入、温柔的，不包含疯狂又饥渴的宣告。它接替了某些他灵魂深处的东西，被接纳和回应了，它在某种程度上解放了他，Q在这里，和他在一起让他安心。  
　　“我爱你”他最后说。  
　　Q调整了表情，看上去比他的年纪年轻了几岁，穿着皱皱巴巴、带着污渍、有些卷曲的本属于Bond的男士白衬衫，他笑了。  
　　凤凰像它本该的那样像是美丽的火鸟一样飞起，伸展羽翼，包裹着他们的灵魂，技术通感者完全的向他敞开。他感受着来自连接的共鸣，感受着他的伴侣，凤凰的平衡和配合，James的额头贴着Q的。  
　　强壮的手臂包裹着他，把他拉近。  
　　“我爱你”Q嘟哝着。  
　　Bond在拥抱中放松，放松了所有肌肉，感情放开。他贴着温暖的皮肤笑了。这不是新的感受；尽管它带着一点意外。  
　　这感觉就像最后的碎片最终滑入这个地方，坚固了某些本已经牢不可破的东西。  
　　Q透过那短短的、金色的线抓着他的手指，一个让人安心的姿势，James靠近他的双眼。  
　　一个隆隆作响的声音打扰了温暖的感觉，Bond耸耸肩。Q也被逗笑了。  
　　“饿了，Q？”  
　　“你答应我晚餐了”。  
　　“是的。”  
　　Q安静的等了一会儿。最终“我们得点外卖了，对吗？”  
　　“你想离开么？”James淡淡的问。  
　　“不特别想”。  
　　“我会让你选择定什么”。  
　　“取决于你打算给我什么”笑出声了。  
　　“我想吃肉”。  
　　Q笑了，温柔的推了一条长点的线。“我会离开然后让你决定订什么。我相信我需要洗澡了”。  
　　Bond在把自己从床上推起来的时候傻笑，低头看着俯卧着的军需官。“我会告诉他们别着急”。  
　　然后他起来了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Q享受的看着结实、赤裸的背影，看着强壮、美好的后背，上边有一些旧伤痕和雀斑，他已经完整的描绘过了。James并不在意自己的赤裸，他倚在桌子旁，完全放松，也完全是炫耀的。他正在叫外卖。  
　　好吧，现在是洗澡的时间！凤凰也许能在这方面很快恢复，但技术通感者不行，尽管欣赏James Bond完美造型的躯体总不仅仅是视觉上享受的开始。  
　　哦是的，好吧，所以Bond加入了他，带他进入一个非常火辣的口活，而凤凰咆哮着他的名字。Q知道他是好的，而他不感到害羞。  
　　“轻松一些了么？”他冲洗的时候调笑着问。  
　　“并没有”。  
　　“你是个噩梦，”他在用毛巾擦的时候温柔的说，就在这时门铃响了，外卖到了。  
　　那个送外卖的学生直勾勾的盯着，Q尽量不回一个充满挑衅的笑容。Bond真是一点都不害羞，那条毛巾也是非常…暴露。年轻的女人脸红了，Q给了她不菲的小费，然后摇摇头。  
　　“噩梦啊”他只能重复。  
　　但他该死的还是爱他。

End


End file.
